


Loyal

by redcat512



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, S01E05, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcat512/pseuds/redcat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

_She’s wrong_ , you think.

She says that you did it for Sam.

She’s wrong.

It’s not for Sam that you work every day from before dawn till well past dusk.

It’s not for Sam that you’d bend and break both ethics and law.

It’s not for Sam that you’d try to protect the Keating marriage.

It’s not Sam you think of every morning when you wake up and every night when you finally go to sleep.

She’s wrong. It isn’t Sam at all.


End file.
